


Stars and Sand and Stone

by Queertrees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queertrees/pseuds/Queertrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some angels are worshipped, some are feared. Some are loved, and some love back. This is the story of a child, her doctor, his love, her lonely angels- inspired by <a href="http://alisseia.tumblr.com/post/38592594135/deleted-scene-from-the-angels-take-manhattan">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Sand and Stone

The first time she saw him she thought she was going to die. Four years old and alone beneath the stars. He came to her like the dawn. Healed her like sleep. His medicines brought her unknown kindness and then she did not die. She remembered their eyes. His eyes and those of the fire-red woman who stayed at his side. Their eyes were kind. Their eyes were sure. Their eyes were like the stars, but not alone. In the days to come, she learned the name for one who heals. She learned the name for why he and the woman were like one. The doctor and his love.  
  
******  
  
The child played in a garden underneath the waterfalls. The water carved the stone cliff like clay, shaped it slowly with its rushing hands. But these stones came not from the water but from the air. She knew they came from the air because they vanished into it and moved through it like they were part of it. The child danced through the garden and ran as fast as she could, hearing the wind in her ears, trying to become part of the air like they were. They were sad and held their hands up to their faces, shy of their tears.  
  
“Don’t cry,” she told them, kissing the backs of their hands. She twisted her hair like them. Held leafy branches in each hand and stretched them behind her, pretending she had wings like them. She knew the words for them: the angels. She slept at their feet, and when she awoke, they were gone.  
  
******  
  
She awoke in a strange place, not in the garden beneath the waterfall. No stone angels to watch over her. Alone beneath the sun. She cried for days until they took pity on her and came back for her. She cried out and ran to them through the air. They took the child as one of their own, into their own form. She stood strong, stronger than the air, and moved through it as if she had been born from it. But she could not kiss their hands, she could not spread her wings, she could not see her angels again. Like them, she held her hands up to her face to hide her eyes. It was to shun the others from her sight, she knew that now, but still she wept behind her hands.  
  
******  
  
When she saw him again she was in a field surrounded by bones below and stones above. She saw him through her fingers and rushed through the air faster than she had moved in a long time. She rushed to him, came to him, reached for him with outstretched arms. He disappeared beneath her fingertips as she remembered how his eyes were once so sure and kind, but now they were scared. Scared of what? Of her. Of alone. She loved her doctor, and her fingers felt the bitter air where he had been.  
  
The fire-red woman came to her. She wanted to be by his side, but someone was pulling her back. The woman’s eyes looked into her own. They were weeping. They were pleading. They were alone. They did not recognize her. She did not want the woman’s eyes to be so alone; she did not want her doctor to be without his love. She touched the fire of the woman’s hair and gave them back to each other.  
  
******  
  
The other man was angry with her. He hated her. He stood in the empty air where they had been moments before, and he told her to tell her friends, tell her angels.  
  
“Next time I see you, I will grind you into sand. I will make a desert of you.”  
  
His eyes screamed like stars that felt themselves burning. She felt the sand in her bones; she felt the desert in her heart. She could dance no more. That night she died beneath the stars, surrounded by stones, surrounded by bones.


End file.
